Pirates in Love: If you make me love you, I can't destroy you
by melody5671234
Summary: Celina is young, beautiful & deadly. She's an assassin, a woman of disguise, and now she has been hired to sabotage the Sirius. She thought it would be easy, get on the ship, earn their trust, do her damage and leave. But she finds herself stuck. A certain red-head and his kind heart has won her over. She can't let herself fall in love, or else she won't be able to complete her job
1. Chapter 1

Celina stood outside her shop trying to reel people in. She flaunted her beautiful flowers that she had in her hand, grabbing the attention of any man that's passed by. She wasn't sore on the eyes that's for sure and she knew it.

Thomas walked down the pier with his men as they walked towards the local bar. He had heard her voice before he saw her, but when he caught his first glimpse of her he couldn't bring himself to look away. Her eyes met his and she gave a kind smile.  
" A beautiful flower for a beautiful pirate?" She asked as she held a tiger lilly out to him. Thomas paused. Just behind her the small shop she worked at stood. There an elderly woman sat with another young woman at her side. It was such a shame to see just pretty women needing to do this.

So he searched his pockets and handed her a coin.

" Thank you very much." She cheered as they exchanged. " Here, take an extra for your journeys. I know how rough the sea can be."

Before Thomas could decline she had disappeared, moving on to her next costumer.

* * *

Later that night the Celina walked into the bar to meet with her client. Though she knew that her face was well concealed she could help but pull her hood farther forward. Her eyes searched the crowd until she found who she was looking for. Then she made her way to corner table.

" It's about time you showed up."

Though they couldn't see it, she scowled down at them.

" This is a very professional place to deal to discuss a job." She spoke as she took her seat. The two men cocked an eyebrow.  
" Aye so we have a lass on our hands? With all the rumors going around we were expecting someone who was a little more . . . masculine."

Celina watched their expressions turn filthy. Damn pirates and the disgusting minds.

" Don't underestimate me. Do you want to make a deal or no?" She pushed.  
" To the point. I like it." He smirked. " We actually picked here because we wanted you to see your targets in person first."  
Celina furred her brows in question. Then he turned and pointed to a group of men sitting at a center table. The same men that she had seen earlier that day.

" They're the Sirus. Cause quite a threat to the rest of us pirates."  
" Why not handle it yourselves?" She asked.

" We're not stupid. If they found out it was us they'd slit our throats in our sleep. The only crew that have the balls to go against them is the Rika and they aint exactly the ones to tussle with either."  
" So you need me to do your dirty work?"

" That's what you're know to doing aren't you? Don't kill em. Just sabotage. We don't want to take the chance of having the bounty coming back over our heads. Simple job no?"

Celina sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. " How much?"  
" More than plenty. Come back after you've done your damage. We don't care what you do or how you do it. As long as it's done you'll get your pay. A wealthy one at that."

Celina closed the discussion and began to take her leave. She couldn't stop herself from stealing a glance of them as she passed. They all seemed happy, strong, good men. Ones that deserved to control the sea. At least she didn't have to kill them. Instead, she'd up all night trying to think of a way to make them crumble.

* * *

Celina straightened out her skirts and got ready for her on coming show. She had to create a scene that would stage her. From her observation they wouldn't let her stand there and have the chance of getting "kidnapped" from the pirates who intended to take her. With her flowers in hand she continued on with her normal routine.

Her eyes fluttered up and caught sight of orange hair. Now was their chance.

Suddenly a blade was at her throat. The men she was working with acted so well that she nearly reached for the blade that was under her skirts. Suddenly the port went quite.

" Hey. What's going on here?" The captain asked as stepped forward. " Can't we deal with this in a less violent manner?"

Celina grimaced as the blade sat a littel too comfortably on her throat. She began to tug hard on his arm, a warning for him to ease up on the act.

" It's none of your business." He growled from behind her. Celina now dropped her flower and gasped, both hands going up to fight against him.  
" Watch it." She whispered. She could break free of his grip easily but the last thing she needed to do would be to break her character.

The Captain's eyes followed the blood as it trickled down her neck to her collar bone. Slowly, he raised his gun. One by one the rest of his crew followed suit.

" Let her go mate." He demanded lowly. Celina felt him hesitate then he threw her down on the floor and disappeared. She grunted and looked back behind her where he once stood. She'd have to show him to do something as stupid as that again.

" Are you alright?"  
She looked up and saw the red head walk up to her, worry filling his eyes.  
" Just a small cut. Nothing to be worried about." She answered as he helped her to her feet. His eyes trailed to the flowers beside her feet.  
" It'll be alright, there's plenty more where that came from." She insisted as she eyed the trampled flowers.

" I can look at your wound on the ship. Please, follow us." A darker toned man insisted. Celina followed along in their tracks. Not one picked up on her act. They thought they were helping an innocent woman. Little did they know they were inviting an assassin onto their ship.


	2. Chapter 2

" It's not very deep nor did it cut anything important. It should heal well and quickly." Christopher smiled.

" Thank you very much." Celina smiled.  
" Don't thank us. Cap says you gotta pay us back." Russell smiled as he leaned against the wall.

" What do you mean?"  
" I mean ya gotta work with us for a while for the trouble." Morgan finished as he walked up. Though Celina looked upset she was quite happy on the inside. Her planned had worked. Now all she had to do was stay alive and learn their weakness. Then she could do what she came to do and take her leave.

" Choose who you want to room with. Doesn't matter to me."

Celina eyed them all. She didn't trust any of them but the only one she could feel comfortable with would be -

" Thomas."

Thomas straightened and blush drowned his face. The crew let out their laughs, making Celina grow frustrated.  
" What's so funny?"

" I didn't think you'd pick Thomas of all people." Russell grinned.

" Well he's the only one I can seem to trust!" She huffed.  
" I see! I know what your type is!" Morgan teased.

" I'm just glad she didn't pick me! I wouldn't want to have to share a room with a woman!" Russell continued.

" Jealous Russell?" Eduardo asked. Russell's laughter died down and a frustrated blush flashed across his cheeks.

" N-no way! Geez Thomas aren't you listening?" He asked as he hit Thomas on his back, trying to change the conversation.

" She wants to share a room with you Thomas." Christopher explained gently. The conversation continued, the men teasing Thomas asking if he wasn't listening. He stuttered over his words as he tried to compose himself.  
" You're miss Celina right? I'm honored to be your roommate" He asked, trying to ignore the taunts. Celina gave a nervous smile. She was honored too. She didn't trust the rest of the men as far as she could throw them.

" Hey Thomas don't do anything pervy now!" Russell called as they made their way below deck. Celina huffed in annoyance. He sure was annoying.  
" I wouldn't do anything like that!" He quickly turned to face her. " I won't do anything, I promise!"

Celina covered her mouth to cover her smile. He sure was a shy thing. There was no denying that.

He showed her down to the warehouse, explaining that this was his room since he was still a greenhorn. As he showed her around Celina took notice of how the table was a crate and the mirror was a glass box. He was definitely resourceful.

" I hope you like it."  
" I do. It's different." She smiled as she ran her hand along the table. Thomas's smile disappeared.

" Are you alright miss?" He asked. Celina quickly averted her eyes. She hadn't realize she had been starring.  
" Yes, I'm quite alright." She insisted. He was so kind, so positive. It almost made her feel guilty for planning on what she was doing. But she had to follow through. Money was money, she needed it to live.

" You two done with your flirting? We are all waiting. If you don't hurry I'm going to eat all the food!" Russell warned before he turned and disappeared. Celina's eyes slipped back to Thomas. He held his hand out and they both rushed up to the deck.

* * *

After the feast they slipped back into the room, not wanting to deal with the drunks. As they were talking about Nathan's amazing cooking Thomas let out a yawn.

" I'm getting sleepy. Are you tired too Miss Celina?" He asked her. Though she wasn't something told her that she'd need all the rest she could get now that she was involved with the crew.

" Actually, I am. We should go to bed."

" Um, yes . . . we should . . ." He started scratching the back of his head as he looked around. " I'll sleep on the floor! You can have the bed Miss Celina."

Celina glanced down and spotted the ends of nails peeking through the floor. She was an assassin but she wasn't heartless.  
" I can't let you sleep on the floor Thomas." She insisted.  
" But I can't make a woman sleep on the floor." He frowned.  
" Then we can share the bed."  
Yes, it'll be a good chance to earn his trust.

Thomas's cheeks flared red again, promising that he wouldn't do a thing to her. Yet as Celina laid down she didn't doubt his words.

The flame of the lantern dimmed and the room went black. Celina laid, staring at the wall. Perhaps it would be a good chance for her to look around while he was asleep.

" Miss Celina?"

The warmth of him next her made Celina acutely aware of how close he was to her.  
" Yes Thomas?"  
" It must be scary for you, to be on this ship." When she didn't respond he continued on. " But if there's anything I can do to help please let me know. "  
" Thank you Thomas." She answered, her voice soft. As she laid and listening to his gentle breathing Celina knew that this job wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

The next morning Celina found herself above deck, cleaning the deck along Thomas's side. The heat drowned her, her skirts growing heavy and suffocating. She was use to wearing trousers and her coat, especially when she was doing her work. They were much easier to move around in but they also aloud her body to breath after a tough fight. These skirts, did the exact opposite.  
" The next time we dock we can get you some more appropriate clothing."  
She looked and spotted Christopher walking up to her with his hands in his pockets.

" Thank you, it will help greatly. These skirts are made to look pretty in, not to work." She explained with a frustrated huff. Christopher eyed her in curiosity.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Nothing," he smiled. " Don't over work yourself."

And with that he walked off, whistling a tune to himself. Celina eyed him then continued on with her scrubbing. She'd have to be careful around these men, very very careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Celina blew a piece of her hair out of her face as she and Thomas walked down the aisle. She had been excited when they had been invited to listen in on a meeting. She had been hoping she would learn some sort information that would help her. Instead she got nothing. Nothing except tricked into doing their shopping for them. There had to be some sort of weakness to them. She just couldn't find it, not yet anyways.

" I'm awfully sorry Miss Celina." Thomas sighed.

" It's alright Thomas. Morgan had it planned from the beginning. I could tell from the smirk he had on his face."  
" You could?" He asked, surprised. " How?"  
Celina paused. She couldn't just straight out tell him it was from all the years of practice she had from deceiving people and learning their body language.

" You learn a lot from watching people on the port all day." She explained. That wasn't a lie either.

" Oh wow. That's amazing. You must teach me one day! It could be helpful when I move up in the ranks." He gleamed. Celina couldn't stop herself from smiling. If he was excited over such a simple thing then she could only imagine how he would react if he knew the other things she could do.

They continued walked around the corner and came to a halt.  
" Stop right there! Give us what you have and we will let ya go!"  
Thomas whispered for her to run and she didn't second guess him. Instant she turned on her heel with Thomas behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a store. Thomas would most likely pass out if he went inside but the thugs would leave them alone. So she turned and charged inside.

" Why . . . Why aren't they coming in?" Thomas asked as he watched the thugs curse at them before walking away. He turned and his cheeks flared at the sight of lace corsets and garters laid out in front of him.

" I didn't see anything Miss Celina!" He cried as he grabbed hold of her. The owner peered around the corner to see what caused the ruckus.

" Oh what do we have here! Such a young fine man as well!" She smiled. Thomas's grip tightened on her out of embarrassment.

" Thomas it's ok." She promised. " Lets just leave. We should be safe now."  
" Can you lead me out Miss Celina?" He asked as he pulled away from her and covered his eyes. Celina placed his hand on her shoulder and waved goodbye to the owner as she walked outside. Well he didn't exactly pass out, but he was close to it.

For the rest of their shopping Thomas was skittish. Every time Celina would even glance at him he'd advert his gaze. Celina herself had seen much worse, walking into brothels to find the man or woman she was after, or even having to deal with men that nothing else except one thing on their mind. Compare to them Thomas was like a saint. It was almost hard for her to believe he was a pirate.

" Miss Celina would you mind if we stopped to look at a store?" He asked her kindly. The innocence in his eyes ate at her. She couldn't say no.

" If we hurry we will have time."

He thanked her and rushed into a black smith. Trying to see over the cargo she carried, Celina stumbled in behind him. Warmth swallowed her in a welcoming way. She couldn't stop herself from looking over the blades that hung proudly on the wall. Her eyes widened from the beauty. She had been needing a new blade. The two cutlasses that were strapped on her thighs were still in fairly good shape, but the knife she had hidden in her skirts was another thing. Maybe if they didn't leave tonight she could sneak out and purchase one.

She heard a sword being unsheathed and turned her head. Thomas stood there, with his own sword drawn, as if comparing it with the others.  
" See any you like?" She whispered, worried that if she spoke too loud she would startle him.

" They are beautiful, but none that catch my eye. Now lets go-"  
" Stop right there!"

Celina's shoulder's tensed. They were back. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth when Thomas stepped in front of her. Perhaps it was for the better. Her mouth was most liking going to get them in trouble rather than her blade.

" Can't we settle this outside!" The owner pleaded. He watched Thomas draw his sword, repeating the request. But it seemed that the thugs weren't having any of it. However the lady behind the pirate seemed to be rather calm. Perhaps too calm.

" Hey! Stop it right there!"  
The guards ushered in and took the thugs down before they had to do any real damage. Just as their hands grazed Thomas the shop owner watched Celina pick up a fallen sword on the floor and fling it up with her foot. With ease it fell into her hands as she shifted the goods over to her other arm. Quickly she threw it, the blade slicing through the rope that held the chandelier up.

Thomas stumbled from the loud noise of it crashing down on the guards behind him.  
" Lets go!" She demanded as she took his hand and yanked him out the back way. The shop owner stood with his mouth open. Did she really do what he just saw? No, surely he was going crazy.

* * *

" Miss Celina that was amazing! How did you think to do that?" Thomas asked as they stopped in an alley way. Celina kept her eyes peeled for any guards while she caught her breath.

" A lot of fights break out on the ports, you learn to take note of everything that goes on around you."

Again, not a complete lie.

" But lets not stay here for too long. The guards are most likely still looking for us."  
She looked up at him and saw how smilely he was.

" What are you smiling about?" She grumbled as she turned her head, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

" You're just an amazing woman Miss Celina." He admitted. " No woman has been apart of our crew before, but I'm happy it was you."  
Celina turned and began to walk without responding. She had shown too much already. This was wrong, so very wrong. She was suppose to breaking them, not the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Celina managed to slip around Thomas without waking him up. If she wanted a chance to find out any information it would have to be now. But she'd have to make it quick. Thomas was an early riser, a very early one at that. She wouldn't have much time to waste.

With all her years of sneaking around it was easy for her to get off the ship without anyone noticing. For now she'd have to sneak into town and hopefully buy some information.

While she walked down the port she quickly purchased a cloak at one of the few stores that were still open at this hour and tied it around her shoulders, propping up the hood over her face. Then she disappeared into one of the taverns.

Out on the pier there was not a sound within range, one would have never been able to guess how loud and rambunctious it was inside the bar. Not a head turned her way when she entered. But that still didn't mean she didn't have to be careful.

" What can I get to drink for you miss?" The bartender asked.  
" Actually it's not a drink I'm interested in," She trailed off as she held up a coin between her fingers. He looked around then allowed her to drop the money into his hands.

" What is it you want to know?"

" The Sirius, what do you know about them?"

His eyes widened in shock." The Sirius? You best stay away from them, especially a delicate little thing like you."

" Perhaps," She tilted her head to the side." Or perhaps not."  
" What are you going to get yourself into?" The man scowled.

" I do believe that is my business. Now I paid you the coin, I suggest I get my money's worth."

* * *

The only thing that Celina left with was the simple information of their rules. Protect Women and Children, never leave a mate behind and learn how to handle your rum. It seemed to be the only possible bit of information that seemed to lead onto something. Yet as she stepped back onto the deck she couldn't help but shiver as a wind flapped back her cloak. Why did it feel as if she were doing something she'd just didn't have the strength to do?

" Miss Celina?"  
She felt herself jump. What was wrong with her? She was never caught off guard!

" Oh Thomas, you startled me." She spoke as she covered her heart.

" What are you doing up this early? And where did you get the cape?" He asked as he stepped forward. No, she couldn't let him get near her. He'd break her even more.

" I was cold so I went into town to buy one before we left." She lied. The words stung her as they left her lips. What was he doing to her?

" I would have gotten you one Miss Celina." He smiled.

" Oh, that's very kind of you. Why are you up this early?"

" I was actually going to buy something before we left as well, seeing how we didn't have the chance to yesterday. Would you like to join me?"

" Won't you get in trouble for leaving?"  
" As long as we make it quick. By the time we get there the shop should be open."

Celina paused, something telling her not to go. Yet she forced herself to move and followed him back into town.

* * *

Celina watched the sun rise while Thomas finished buying whatever he needed to. That was one thing she always took time to do when she had the chance, sit on a roof and watch the sunrise.

" Miss Celina would you like to see what I bought?"  
Celina turned and saw him hiding something behind his back.  
" Sure."

Thomas fumbled slightly then brought his hand from behind his back. Celina found herself taken back at the sight of them. They were beautiful.

" Why did you-"  
" Your flowers got destroyed back on the pier. You said it wasn't a big deal but it still bothered me. " He held them out more," Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."  
Celina's cheeks flushed when he had turned her words and used them towards her. She hadn't been lying, he was a beautiful pirate.

She took the flowers gently from his hand, letting her fingertips graze the petals. She couldn't stop herself from lowering her nose to them, partially to enjoy the scent and partially to hide her cheeks.

" No one has ever done this for me before." She admitted. Thomas stood looking at his feet nervously.

" W-we should head back to the ship before the others notice we are gone."

" Yes, we should."  
As they walked back to the ship Celina knew she would have to make her mind up soon. It wouldn't be fair to Thomas, to make him trust her only to be betrayed. Not when he was such a kind man.

* * *

The wind snapped at Celina's cloak as the wind whipped around her. This was a storm that they couldn't avoid no matter how much they tried. She had been on quite a few ships in her time, but non had been through a storm that looked as nasty as this one. She'd have to watch her steps.

" Everyone lets get inside. We've done all we can do to -"  
A sound of a cannon flying past them silenced Morgan's words.  
" What in the world?" Celina gasped.  
" It's the Rika!" Russell cried. So this was the famous Rika she had been told about.

" Miss Celina please take cover!" Thomas cried as he drew his sword. Celina faltered. She couldn't leave them to fend for themselves but she couldn't let her cover be blown. But as she watched the men come over one by one her mind had been made up. In a swift movement she raised her skirt and drew her cutlasses. Maybe she in over her head, letting the one chance to let the Sirius be destroyed slipping through her fingers, but she couldn't let them go down. Not like this.

She jumped at the first man she saw and fought him with ease. He had no chance against her. He swung down with all his might and Celina crossed her blades and stopped his swing. He pushed down harder but she wouldn't give up. She pushed up against him and broke his stance, kicking him in the chest and sending him tumbling over.

" Who is this? A new face?"

Thomas turned and saw Allen step up to her.

" No! Run Miss Celina!"

" Ah is she your woman? You chose this kid?" He questioned as he looked at her. He gave a shrug. " If it floats your boat."  
" You leave her alone!" Thomas cried as Allen stepped forward. Arms wrapped around him, diverting his attention just long enough for him to miss her fight back.

Celina swung but Allen rose his foot, knocking both cutlasses from her hands. Celina growled and attacked with her fists, not daring to take the chance of loosing her sword as well.

" A feisty lass. I like it. Keep fighting and I'll strip you here and now." He grinned as he snatched her from around the waist.

" Captain Allen! The storm! We have to leave now!"

She heard him growl low in her ear. Who's ever annoying voice it was, she wasn't sure, but she was grateful for it. Taking the opening she slammed her heel into his toe then smacked the back of her head into his nose. Allen stumbled backward, giving her space to finish off with an elbow to the stomach. Once her final hit was done she quickly put space between the two of them.

" You got lucky this time, but next time you won't be as fortunate."  
Somehow Celina knew he wasn't joking. While the rest of the men were busy dealing with the fleeing Rika she scooped up her cutlasses and sheathed them away while no one was looking. If there was a next time then she would definitely have to get a pair of trousers instead of these skirts. No matter what happens. She cursed at herself for not getting some while she had snuck out and got her cloak. Had it not been for luck she would have been taken to the ship just across the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

" Way to go cap you happy now!" Russell huffed as they looked at the gaping hole in the side of the ship. After interrogating Allen when he recognized the ship, he hadn't realized the damage that Allen had actually done while he was being taunted.

" Ah damn." Morgan frowned. " Well, Thomas and Celina, it's up to you to find us someone to fix the ship."  
Celina went to open her mouth but quickly shut it. Again, now was not the time to open her mouth. She was an assassin, not someone who ran to do their chores. Why couldn't she just think of a plan and leave! Was it really that hard?

" Lets go Miss Celina." Thomas cheered as he walked into town. " Perhaps we can find you some more comfortable clothes to wear."

Celina looked down at her torn skirts. After dealing with that last storm her skirts were soiled from the salt water washing over the edge. A set of new clothes sounded wonderful to her.

So they wondered into the nearest shop. There Thomas sat calmly and politely, letting Celina take her time. She stepped out from behind a curtain and adjusted her shirt as she looked in a mirror. Her black trousers hugged close to her body and her black corset hugged around her chest and synched delicately at her waist, making her cream tunic stand out against the dark colors. She adjusted her sleeves and looked at herself in the mirror before reaching for something that were folded up in her skirts that laid in a pile.

Thomas found himself shocked as she strapped a cutlass to each thigh, then latched a sword around her waist. Had she always had those?  
" Miss Celina, I didn't know you could wield a blade." He gasped as he walked towards her.  
" You're not the only one with your secrets." She mumbled to him, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Thomas felt himself taken back by her flirtation, feeling his heart flutter. He hadn't seen this side of her before but he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

It made him curious, to know who exactly the woman that he had been living with was.

After paying they turned and continued back down the road to head to the local tavern. Celina couldn't stop herself from smiling, enjoying her fresh clothing as much as she could.

But her enjoyment was shortened as soon as she stepped into the tavern. He knew too much. She knew too much. She had gotten too attached and it would be impossible for her to figure out a way to destroy them. She'd live in the gutters before she'd let something happen to Thomas.  
" Is something wrong Miss Celina?"

Celina bit her lip, her stomach knotting. It was now or never.

" Thomas, I need to tell you something." She started slowly." I-"  
" Please, lets not get into a fight."

A voice interrupted her. They both turned their heads. Thugs surrounded a young man, who stood calm and collected. Much like how Thomas always had when he faced an enemy.

For some reason Celina was compelled to help. She walked up and yanked a thug around, punching him directly in the face without giving him a chance to block.

" Why you little wench!"

Before she realized it Thomas had stepped in front, taking the thug's arm and twisting it behind his back. He didn't even have the chance to lay a hand on her.

" Alright! We will leave!"

The crowd cheered as the thugs left. Celina stood there, utterly shocked.  
" Thomas that was amazing! It barely even phased you!" She spoke. Thomas couldn't stop himself from grinning. She was wrong, he was more than she had made him out to be.

" I must thank you both."

They turned their head and spotted the young man standing there. He stood tall and straight, his eyes glistening as he glanced at her. Celina took a step back. It was small, but not very noticeable. His hand slipped her to his lips and he planted a soft kiss. Then, as if he remembered Thomas was standing there, he turned and gave a bow.

" I hope we meet again. I wish I could pay my gratitude but I sadly have to run. You're name?"  
Celina faltered slightly. " Celina."

" Ah, a pleasure to meet you Lady Celina." He smiled. There was something about him that she found oddly charming . . . and it bothered her.

" And you?"  
" Thomas."

" My name is Leon. I do hope to meet you again. Farewell to you both!"

Celina stood with her arms crossed as she watched Leon leave the bar. There was something about him. They way he stood, the way he acted and talked. Almost like royalty. She gave a shake of her head. What would someone from the royal line be doing out here?

" She wasn't afraid to jump in! Not afraid to get her hands dirty. I like that in a woman."  
Thomas watched a near by man scoop her into his arms as he said so.  
" I bet you're daring in the sheets as well."

Thomas felt his blood boil as he tightened his hands into fists. How dare someone disrespect her like that!

Celina ran a hand through her short auburn locks and placed her hand on his face, pushing him away.

" If I were you I'd be smart and keep your hands off of me."

Thomas knew she had always had a spicy side to her but it seemed that more of her truer side was coming out. It was if she were trying to hide her true self. Not that he blamed her. Being taken on a ship filled with unknown men, well you never knew what could happen. Perhaps she did it for her own protection.

" We are looking for someone to repair a ship. You know anyone?"

* * *

Morgan frowned as he continued his discussion on with the repair men. Celina had to admit, they were being ripped off, but where else would they go to find someone to fix such damage?

Meanwhile Thomas couldn't stop himself from starring at her. Just what was she going to say earlier that day? He wanted to ask, but it seemed that the conversation was gone and swept from her mind. Perhaps before they went to bed he'd ask.

" I'll pay for it."  
Celina's ears twitched. It was him.

Leon walked calmly walked up to them, his smile still on his face. For a second he glanced back towards her then fixed his eyes back on the situation. Something made her stomach tumble. Why couldn't she figure it out! Ever since she had boarded the ship her senses were distorted and she couldn't think straight. It beginning to grow rather frustrating.

" What's the catch?" Morgan asked as he raised his brow.  
" I have a destination I need to sail to. Let me board your ship."  
Celina couldn't believe her ears. She had been hoping he had been joking. Just as she looked at him she knew hopes hadn't been met.


	6. Chapter 6

Celina gave a stretch as she laid on the bed. Her hands rested behind her head as she thought. There was something odd about that Leon, something she couldn't trust. But then again she wasn't someone to trust either.

" Miss Celina? What's wrong?" Thomas asked as laid his sword on the table.  
" I'm just thinking."  
" About what?"

She felt the bed shift as he knelt beside it and laid his arms on it, waiting for her to continue.

" Just about Leon. I just don't want him causing trouble."  
" Are you worried about us, Miss Celina?" he teased. Celina froze.

" Yes . . . I suppose I am." She admitted. She couldn't do it. She couldn't destroy them. No amount of money would be worth it. She had fallen for them, and she had fallen hard.

" You don't have to be so formal with me you know." She started as she turned on her side and faced him. Thomas tilted to his head to the side.  
" I'm sorry, it's hard not to."

" Just call me Celina. I'm a crew member now remember?"

" Ah right." He gave a smile. " I'll try my hardest to Celina."  
She gave a small smirk but it quickly disappeared. It had been haunting her. She'd have to tell them eventually.

" Thomas can I show you something?" She asked slowly.  
" Of course." He answered, unsure of what to expect. Celina sat up and slipped her boots on. As she stood and led him off her boat her legs quivered. If they kicked her off she'd understand completely.

Thomas followed her into town and back towards a black smith shop. Outside stack of hay with targets on them sat for the costumers to try out their new weapons. This would be her first stop.

Celina took a shaky breath and centered herself. Then with a swift movement she drew her cutlasses from their sheathes, twirling them in her hands, and threw them one right after another. Thomas felt his breath taken away as each blade landed dead center. But she wasn't done.

She rolled a fallen broom back onto her foot and threw it up into her hands. He sat in awe as she twirled it around, over her head, behind her back, so fast that he could hear it slicing through the wind. With a final blow the stick of the broom smacked into the head of a dummy. He wasn't wise with wielding a staff but he knew that the power of her hit would do enough damage to knock a man out.

" You know how to fight?" He asked. Celina slowly lowered the broom, avoiding his gaze.  
" There's a lot of things I know." She started as she walked down to retrieve her blades. " I can pick a lock with ease, sneak into a room without being noticed, scale the sides of building as if I had been doing it since birth." She paused, her back still to him. " I'm an assassin. A handful of pirates hired me to sabotage the Sirius. I was going to do it only because I need the money, but now that I know the Sirius for who they are I can't bring myself to do it. I'd rather live in the gutters then try to tear you all apart."

When there was no response she let out a sigh and finished putting her blades away. She was childish to think that he'd accept her.

" I know you probably want me off the ship. But I wanted to tell you before you got too attached, before _I_ got too attached."

Her eyes began to sting. It had been years since she last cried. She wasn't going to let him see her like this. She wanted his last memory of her was to be of a strong woman who-

" You're a kind person Miss Celina."

Celina snapped her head around in confusion.  
" But I-"  
Thomas shook his head, silencing her. " You said it yourself. You'd rather live in the gutters before tearing us apart. If you were the bad person you made yourself out to be then you wouldn't have second guessed it."

" But-"  
" No buts Miss Celina." He interrupted.

" You're not mad?"

He shook his head, his famous smile on his face. " Not at all. You were an amazing person before but now you're even more amazing."

She felt his hand slip up and cup the side of her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair. The feeling of his thumb swept across her cheek, catching a tear. It was then she knew that he had completely broken her.

" Can I show you one more thing?" She asked softly. He nodded. Yet somehow his quietness was comforting to her. She stepped away and let a breath of relief. He had been too close to her for too long.

She looked around then found the perfect spot. Thomas watched her run up to the side of the wall and graceful began to ascend. Suddenly she stopped and ushered him to follow. Thomas scrambled to catch up, his climb no where as graceful as hers.

Once he made it on top he flopped over, relieved to make it up alive. Once he calmed his racing heart he turned and saw her sitting on the roof starring up at the night sky. So he carefully made his way over and took his place beside her.

" I would always sit up here and watch the stars after a job." She explained. Thomas turned his eyes to the sky. It certainly was beautiful.  
" Miss Celina?"  
" Who's that?"

He realized his mistake. " Celina?"  
" Yes Thomas?"

" What was your family like?"  
She clasped her hands behind her head and laid back. What was her family like?

" I can't really say."

" How come?" He asked as he copied her.

" I lost them when I was younger. I can't really remember what they were like."  
" I imagine that they were kind people if they are anything like you."  
Celina felt her heart warm. " What about you Thomas? What was your family like?"

Thomas bit the inside of his lip. " I lived in a black smith shop. It was a simple life."

" I could tell."  
" Really? How!" He gasped as he propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her. Celina gave him a sly smirk.  
" You were too comfortable in the shop at the other port. It was easy to tell from your body language."

" Wow you really are amazing Miss Celina! You have to teach me one day!" He pleaded, touching her shoulder. Celina let out a laugh and Thomas felt himself blush. It had been the first time he had heard her do that.  
" I promise I'll teach you." She ensured. Then her laughter died down as she realized how close he was. Only this time she had no where to flee.  
" I think I've rubbed off on you." She spoke, almost breathlessly.

" Why is that?"

" You've become more daring."

Even in the dark she could see how red his face had turned. Celina couldn't stop herself from chuckling again as he scurried away from her and returned looking at the stars.  
" Would you like to watch the sunrise with me Thomas? It's my favorite part."  
" I'd be honored to."

* * *

 _I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I think that this couple is really adorable in my opinion. Please let me know what you think! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Celina was able to work on the ship with more ease. She had been worried when Thomas said that they would have to tell the others but she had worried for no reason. They took in Thomas's explanation and thought, then had her show them what they could do. She thought for sure that they'd kick her off but instead they smacked her on the back in pride.

" I knew I liked her for a reason!" Morgan boasted. Celina let out a breath she had been holding for a long time and found herself relieved. Not even noticing how Leon had been paying attention to every detail.

However she did notice the bickering between he and Eduardo. It was clear that Leon was bringing some sort of trouble. And when Eduardo came bursting into the room while they were eating she had expected it.

" Prica Island captain! Is that needed?" He snapped. Thomas watched Celina sit back, studying every movement of the two then gave a shake of her head. She figured it out. She knew who Leon was. Eduardo was right, Prica Island was not the place to go to. Not with the title that Leon held over his head.

* * *

That night Celina slipped past Thomas without waking him and headed to the top deck. There she made her way to the captain's quaters and gave a knock. When he didn't answer she knocked again, only this time with less care.

There was a stir and a stumble before the door cracked open. Morgan stood with his hand over his eyes as if the sun was out.

" What is it you want at this time lass?" He groaned. " If you were interested then all you had to do was say something."  
Celina scrunched her nose. " You do remember I'm an assassin right?"

He grinned and allowed her to step inside.  
" So what has you visiting this late at night?" He asked as he lit his lanterns, wincing a little at the light.  
" Eduardo is right Captain, we shouldn't go to Prica Island."

He bit the cork of a bottle and gave a yank, pausing before he poured some into the glass.  
" You're awfully blunt when you aren't under a disguise." He offered her a glass and when she refused he shrugged and drank it himself. Celina began to explain her reasoning Morgan listened intently. He completely agreed with her.  
" Here lies the problem. He's paid for the ship, we can't back out of our portion."  
Celina crossed her arms in annoyance. The one time they couldn't find any loop holes.

" We will just keep an eye out. Until then stay on your toes. Who knows who is after him."

* * *

Celina cursed under her breath as they threw her down into the cells to sleep. She had been right. Leon had been a prince and his soldiers had been waiting for them on Prica Island.

She inspected the lock of the cell.

Of course the other information she didn't know about. Thomas's home town, the story of his father, how he was the other prince, it all threw her for a loop.

She had heard talk of a festival being thrown for the prince's return. If she could just manage to sneak out she'd be able to find him then. Everyone would be wearing masks, no one would recognize her. Her only problem would be a dress. She didn't have the money to buy such an elaborate piece of clothing.  
" If your getting out then you're taking me with you."

The voice pitched in her ear just as she picked the lock.  
" You're from the Rika." She stated bluntly. " Just why should I bring you?"

" You need an outfit no? Well your looking at the woman with the best taste in fashion!"  
Celina rolled her eyes but didn't decline. She'd probably pick out a better outfit than herself.

" We will be back for you tomorrow." Celina promised the rest of the servants as she closed the door. Normally they wouldn't believe her but something in her eye was promising. They had been through this for months if not years, they could handle another day.

And with that Celina and Fuzzy began their escape. As they made their way down the hall Celina couldn't stop herself from from wondering which room Thomas was in but she knew that she wouldn't have the time to search. She'd have to wait until then next night. At least she knew that they wouldn't hurt him with the title he had. He'd be safe.

* * *

Celina growled and cursed as she tried to squeeze into the gown that Fuzzy had picked out for her. She had felt guilty for stealing such beautiful pieces but what other choice did she have?

" Don't suffocate me!" She snapped.  
" Oh deal with it and handle it like the woman you are!"

Celina huffed as the final laces were tied. How did these women do it? She just couldn't understand.

Once her dress was tied and she stepped into her heels then reached for her mask. Celina was taken back when she saw herself in the mirror. No one would be able to recognize her, she barely even did herself. The black and turquoise swirled together in the dress tied with the colors in the mask and feather, making her eyes pop and her hair seem lovely. Maybe it was a good thing that she brought Fuzzy along.

She peered around the building and instantly spotted Thomas. There he stood, in formal clothes on the stage with the rest of his family. The family he never knew about.

He didn't belong there and Celina knew it. He belonged on a ship with his men. And she was going to get him there.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas was so close but so far. There was only one way she could think of getting to him and he'd most likely hate her for it. Celina narrowed her eyes in on him and she stepped forward when an arm yanked her away. Instantly her fist was up but the voice made her stop.

" What are you guys doing here?" She yelled in a whisper.

" We are here to get you and Thomas back, that's what we are doing!" Russell snapped back.

" How did you recognize me?"  
" Fluffy told us." He spoke with a shrug. That woman was suppose to keep her mouth shut!  
" You guys can't be seen. You'll stand out too much."  
" What do you suppose we do?" Nathan asked as he stepped from the shadows.

" Get ready. I'm going to try to work my way to Thomas. When you see us walk down to the pier be ready to make a diversion should we need it. Give me an hour."  
" Just don't waste your time."

And with that she stepped back into the crowd. Step by step she got closer to where he stood. If she could just get him to recognize her then-

Music began to play and couples formed. She watched Thomas stand there nervously, declining the dance politely. Celina saw this as her chance.

" Your highness." She called charmingly. They all turned their heads in curiosity.  
" You're the new prince no?"

"Y-yes I am." He nodded. Celina stepped closer, trying to get him to look in her eyes.

" I would be honored if I could have a dance with you." She pushed.

 _Come on Thomas take the bait!_

Leon looked at her. For a moment she felt herself freeze. Had she not played her part well enough? Then he smiled.

" He'd love to, wouldn't you Thomas?" He asked as he took Thomas's hand and placed over hers. Thomas looked back at him as he walked down to the floor, shocked.

" I have to say I don't know how to dance Miss." He admitted shyly as he took her hand. Celina reached up and placed his other hand on her waist, making him blush his famous blush he was known for.  
" It's alright, I don't either."

As they began to step to the beat of the music Celina let her voice fill with comfort. Thomas's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  
" Miss Celina!" He gasped. " Oh thank goodness you're ok!"  
" No, don't hug me now Thomas. You'll draw attention." She quickly rushed. He knew she was right. So he composed himself and continued on with his attempt to dance.

" I was so worried about you Miss Celina. I was up all night and then just now I was looking for you in the crowd, knowing that you wouldn't be there but I still did it regardless. Oh how happy I am to see you!"

" I'm happy to see you too Thomas."

" And you look stunning! Where did you-"  
" Remember I said that I could pick locks?" She explained with a mischievous smirk. Thomas felt his heart flutter. Oh the things she did to him.

" Now are you ready to leave?" She asked under her breath.

" Yes, I am. I want to go back to the Sirius but-" His words trailed off. As they spun around her eyes met with Leon's. She understood what his problem was.

" I think Leon understands. So how about it? Lets free the rest of the servants and leave?"

Thomas's eyes gleamed and he gave a nod. Then, carefully she slid him away into the shadows, as if they were a couple leaving to find a private area. Once they were out of sight Celina picked up her skirts and began to run.

With Thomas's help and a little teaching they were able to free the servants in no time. But by the time they made it to the main floor of the castle they only had twenty minutes to get to the port. If they hurried they could make it.

" Brother please be safe."  
They stopped and saw Leon standing there calmly. Just like how he did when they first met. Thomas paused.  
" You too Leon. I wish the best for you."  
" Will you write?"

" Of course. Without a doubt."

Leon smiled, just like how his brother did, then turned to look at Celina. He took his hand and planted a gentle kiss on her fingers then brought her lips to her ear.  
" I must say Lady Celina, I'm upset that you have chosen my brother instead of I. But if things should change, you're always welcome to come back to be my empress. Even now."

Celina turned her head and gently stepped away, taking her hand along with her.  
" I'm sorry but I can't." She declined.  
" I was afraid so." He scratched the back of his head. " But my offer will always stand."  
" What! What offer!" Thomas begged.  
" Oh nothing. Just please do take care of her brother. As I hope you will take care of him."

Celina felt Thomas's hand tangle with hers.  
" I will."  
And with that they departed and headed for the pier.

* * *

When they arrived on the ship the rest immediately began to sail the ship. It was with in mere minutes they were out at sea and with in safe distance.

" We should be good now, we are out of their territory." Eduardo announced. Celina walked up to the edge and watched the lights of the city twinkle. They were almost as beautiful as the stars.  
" Are you sure about this Thomas?" She asked as he walked up next to her.  
" Yes, I'm sure. A ship is my home, not a castle."

She understood what he had meant. She wouldn't have been able to live in such an environment after living in the city for so long.

Arms suddenly snaked around her waist from behind, making Celina jump. Thomas calmly laid his head on her shoulder and held her close.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" Maybe it's just as you said, you're rubbing off on me."

The corner of Celina's lips lifted and her hand laid on his in comfort.  
" But are _you_ ok Thomas? I know it's a lot to take in."

He paused for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek.  
" I will be. It was all so over whelming at first, I didn't know how I was making through it all. Then when they took you away I realized that it was because of you, Miss Celina." He tightened his grip on her. " I was so worried about you."

" They aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

She heard Thomas chuckle slightly against her shoulder. Then silence fell. For moments, maybe even hours, there was nothing except for them and the sound of the sea.


End file.
